Welcome to My World
by Brightsky10
Summary: Skyler LeClair, a girl who hates life at boarding school, wakes up to find a man in a hoodie and cyan beanie sleeping under her bed. After accidentally being dragged into the Ace Attorney game with her friends, everything turns upside down. T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I know I gotta work on that special chapter for Camp, but I want to post this, just to give me something new to write :D**

"UGGHH!" I moaned as I fell face first onto my bed.

I hated boarding school. I hated it with all of my heart. The students were a bunch of stuck up jerk-offs. The teacher didn't show any of the students discipline. And everyone picked on me because I'm the new kid and different.

_Oh come ON! Having blue hair and a wolf hoodie isn't THAT bad!_

They also pick on me because I get my homework done at lunch. At least I have more free time than those assholes!

I sighed and turned to check the clock. It was almost four. I had to go see if any packages came from my parents.

I rushed down the stairs and through the main hall into the mailroom. I check my mailbox to see if any packages came for me. There was one, but there was no return address on it. It just said to give it to me.

"Weird," I said out loud.

"What is it, another one of your video games?" some bitch named Melaina asked. "Don't you ever get anything decent?"

I rolled my eyes. "At least I like something decent. And no, the Jersey Shore or any other reality or slutty celebrity doesn't count."

Melaina smirked, but was really boiling with anger on the inside. "Well, aren't we the feisty one?"

I took a step forward and gave her a menacing glare. "Get any closer and you're getting a taste of my fist."

Melaina didn't look scared, but stepped away anyway. I hated her. I hated her with all of my heart. She was just another popular girl who will just end up as nothing, thinking that everyone will follow her because she was popular in school for what? She doesn't DO anything!

Ugh, better stop myself from rambling. I hate it when I do that.

I continued up to my room. Right before I slam the door shut and lock myself away, someone stops me. A hand had grabbed the door. I looked up and saw one of the popular guys, Akoni, stop me.

In all honesty, it's just been the popular girls, or most of the girls, and the jocks that have been mean to me. I'm actually quite fond of the more popular boys... the ones who aren't jocks. They're just popular because they are "good-looking". In all honesty, I didn't see what was so great about their looks, but I can relate to them better. Plus we have the most fun when we're together. Although, Akoni has seemed to be the most attached to me.

"Hey Akoni," I greeted.

"Hey Skyler! Mind if I come in? Even if I can't stay long?"

"Sure."

I opened the door wide open and let Akoni inside. Of all of the guys, he 's the only one who knows my..."fangirl side".

Yeah, I'm an Ace Attorney fangirl.

"Anything new?" asked Akoni.

"Nah, just this package," I held my package out to him.

I took a pair of scissors out and cut the tape off the sides of the package. I tore the top open. A small cyan Nintendo 3DS laid in there with a blue badger logo printed on it. It wasn't like the Gyakuten Kenji DSi. I looked at it oddly.

Akoni automatically knew something was wrong. "Something up?"

"It's just this 3DS," I said. "I've never seen it before. Must be from my parents."

Akoni took a look at it. "Well, it's Ace Attorney. I'm sure that's fine."

"Yeah, but the 3DS was mostly hype. I'm not sure if I want it."

"I thought you told me that you were pissed off because that _Professor Layton vs. Ace Attorney _game was going to be on the 3DS."

"...Touché, my friend. Touché. Wanna play? I got the new _Portal _game."

"Oh hell yeah!"

Akoni and I got on my Xbox and started playing. After about an hour, Akoni's watch started beeping.

"I have to go," said Akoni.

"Awww..." I moaned. "Will you be back later?"

"Nah, I have to get my homework done after piano," replied Akoni. "See you in homeroom!"

"See ya," I said not as cheerily as Akoni ran out the door.

I shut off my Xbox. I was bored... again. In my boredom, I reached for my Blue Badger 3DS and inserted one of my Ace Attorney games. I didn't see which one, but I didn't care. When I turned on the 3DS and went through all the settings crap, I went to the option to play the game. When I pressed it, a flash of light erupted from my 3DS. I dropped my 3DS and covered my eyes. The light went away, and the screen was black. I kept clicking and holding the power button, but it wouldn't turn on.

"Ugh, I haven't even had this for a day and it's busted," I complained.

I flung myself onto my bed. I grabbed my laptop and mostly played flash games until it was time for dinner. I ran down into the mess hall. After waiting about twenty minutes to get a burger and fries, I sat by Akoni.

"Hey, hey Sky!" exclaimed Akoni's best friend and roommate, Red. His real name is Ryan, but he looks like Red from Pokémon. Okay, I may have the _tiniest_crush on him.

"Hey Red," I greeted shyly. Okay the crush wasn't _that_ small, but I don't let it take over my life.

So we talked about what we usually talked about: video games, how much our teachers sucked, how to prank the popular kids next week... without getting caught this time, that new manga that came out, and other stuff.

After dinner was over, I trudged up to my room. I shut the door and slumped onto my bed. I was unusually tired for 8:00 at night, but whatever. I didn't even bother to change. I just got under my comforter and shut my eyes.

_Why can't my life be like_ Ace Attorney_..._

* * *

I woke up to loud snoring... that wasn't mine. I snapped my eyes wide open. Who could possibly be snoring in my room? I don't have a roommate. I jumped off my bed and grabbed my old metal baseball bat. I looked under my bed.

There was a man under there snoring like a freight train.

He looked like a 30-year-old cosplayer, with a cyan beanie and gray hoodie.

I screamed at the top of my lungs.

The man woke up and slammed his head on my bed. I saw him crawl out from under my bed. I raised my bat, about to hit him over the head.

"I'll give you thirty seconds to explain why you're in my room before I send you to the hospital, you pedophilic cosplayer!" I threatened.

The man rubbed his eyes, still half asleep. "Cosplayer...? Wait, I'm not in the agency?" The man looked around. "Where am I?"

"You should know, it's my dorm!" I shouted.

The man stood up and took a look at my games. He reached for my Blue Badger 3DS.

"Hey, don't touch that!" I yelled as I was about to swing my bat.

The man took out the Ace Attorney game I had in there.

"Apollo Justice Ace Attorney...? What is this?" The man looked back at me. His eyes showed genuine question.

"Wait... you really are hob-I mean, **PHOENIX WRIGHT**?" I exclaimed.

"In the flesh," he said as he put on his usual eccentric expression.

I swear I would've passed out if Akoni and Red hadn't walked in on us.

"H-hey guys," I greeted nervously.

"W-WHO IS THAT?" screeched Akoni.

"Erm... Akoni, Red, meet Phoenix Wright... Ace Pok-" Phoenix glared at me as I was about to say "Poker". "-I mean Piano Player."

Red almost passed out like me. I turned to Phoenix.

"Hey can you put my game back into the 3DS?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure," Phoenix said as he inserted the cartridge.

The 3DS began to flash and explode again.

"EVERYONE GET CLOSE!" Phoenix yelled, like he's seen this before.

Phoenix grabbed onto the three of us. I saw that my room began to fade away. I felt something trying to pull us all apart.

"NOBODY LET GO!" Phoenix shouted.

Suddenly, I felt something rip me apart from the guys. I felt like I was free falling into nothingness. I heard the other guys shrieking and called my name.

_They better not look up my skirt!_

My back slammed onto something hard. I blacked out.

**Phew, finished! I hope you guys liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ugh... the pain..._

I slowly opened my eyes. My sight was blurry. My body hurt everywhere. My senses, except for feeling, were numb. I tried to sit up, but ended up falling back down. My vision began to clear up. I was facing up at the cloudless blue sky. I was lying on a park bench. I could smell salt and water, I was probably by a river or reservoir. The salt wasn't like salt water salt... like the salt you use in cooking. I groaned again pain. I lifted myself up. I realized that I wasn't in my navy school uniform with the wolf hoodie over it.

_CRAP! That was my favorite hoodie!_

I was in a black short sleeve sweatshirt with hot pink lining and hot pink pom-poms at the end of the drawstrings. Under that were tight jeans under and calve-high boots.

_...Probably something I'd wear. But the pink would be silver._

I sat up and looked around. I didn't recognize ANYBODY. I stood up and walked around. If I really was in the Ace Attorney world, I'm in the middle of L.A. in what I believe is People Park. I walked out of the park. I sauntered down the sidewalk. I think I knew where I was going... if I still remembered the map correctly from Turnabout Corner. I was kinda nervous. I have no idea where Akoni and the others are.

_Just keep going. You have an idea where the Wright Anything Agency is._

After maybe twenty minutes of wandering around, I gave up. I was lost.

_Shit._

Great, now I was stuck in the world of Ace Attorney full of freaks and weirdoes ready to kill you for understandable reasons (most of the time) but in the most insane ways. I noticed a dark alleyway. Refusing to go in, I continued walking. I shoved my hands in the pocket of my sweatshirt. Strangely, I found five things. One was my cell phone. The second thing was my case of Ace Attorney games. I noticed that one of the two slots were filled. I still had my Apollo Justice game in my 3DS, and it was a 3DS game with a blank label. Ignoring it, I moved on. The third was that goddamn 3DS. The fourth and fifth was my phone charger and my 3DS charger. I checked to see if anyone was watching me. When I was sure it was clear, I ran to a nearby bench. I took out the Apollo Justice game and placed it back on the case. I tried to turn on the 3DS. All there was a blank screen. I let out a frustrated sigh and took out my cell phone.

"Siri," I paused, wondering if what I was about to say would work, "can you take me to the Wright Anything Agency?"

A map popped up with directions to the agency. It actually worked. The agency turned out to be only a few more blocks. I stood up and walked towards the agency, going in the direction Siri told me to. After a few minutes, I bumped into someone and fell back. I shook my head as the bystander helped me up.

"There you are, Lark."

It turns out I crashed into Hobo Phoenix.

"Okay, I've known you for like five seconds, I've never formally introduced myself but you know my name because one of my friends probably told you, and you already have a nickname for me?" I ranted.

"Yep."

I looked around. Akoni and Red were no where in sight.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"They went out together looking for you," replied Phoenix. "Might as well wait for them at the agency."

I nodded. "Yeah."

I stayed by Phoenix as we walked together back to the agency. I may look calm on the inside, but my fangirl side was screeching like a banshee on the inside. I was a fangirl of three characters in the series, and they are the three main characters. When we reached the agency, Phoenix let me inside. I sat on the couch.

"So while you on your little adventure in L.A.," started Phoenix. "Did you find anything?"

"I found these in my pocket," I said as I took out the five things I somehow didn't even notice I had.

Phoenix took out his cell phone. "May as well call the others."

As Phoenix called the others, I saw a boy with two brunet spikes enter. The fangirl inside was about to explode. Apollo was the second one I have fangirlism with. When Apollo caught my eye, he stared at my hair. I don't blame him. He did have a client with blue hair once, but my hair was bright cyan. Then my eyes are a piercing emerald green. This is why I liked my light gray hoodie so much, it was neutral and not so bright.

"Hi, you must be Apollo Justice," I greeted as normal as possible. Oh god **I'll**explode if I don't let out a squeal.

"Right... that's me," Apollo said awkwardly. "And you are?"

"Skyler, Skyler LeClair," I introduced myself.

"Is it alright that I call you Sky?" questioned Apollo.

"Sure."

"Right, Sky. What brings you here?"

"Your boss in the beanie."

Phoenix waved slightly before getting back to his call. I don't think he was on the phone with Akoni and Red anymore.

Apollo laid out on the couch. He noticed I looked a little uneasy.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine," I lied.

Well, I was a little uncomfortable. I didn't belong in the Ace Attorney world. I belonged on Earth at boarding school with my guy friends.

I saw Apollo's eyes turn red and his pupils shrink. I guessed he perceived something.

I looked straight into his eyes, which almost burned my retinas. "Could you stop perceiving me?"

At that moment, Phoenix stopped talking to whoever was on the other line. Apollo stared at me in shock.

"I'm gonna have to call you back," Phoenix said into the phone.

Phoenix hung up. I gulped.

_Smart move_

I shrank back as Phoenix stared me down. There are two people I have never wanted to look at me like that: Hobo Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth. The whole world could give me a death ray; I don't care. But their glares SCARE me.

At totally the wrong time (as usual), Akoni and Red barge through the door. They are panting and about to collapse as if they've been running for miles.

"Where's... Skyler...?" asked Red through pants.

I saw Akoni spot my hair. "SKYYYYYYYYYLEEEEEER!"

Akoni tackled me to the floor and sobbed into my shoulders. "Ohmygodskyleryou'reokayidon'tknow-"

Akoni had been hugging me this entire time. I couldn't breath and I was starting to lose circulation in my body.

"Akoni...too...tight!" I gasped.

"Sorry!"

Akoni let go and I inhaled deeply, trying to get oxygen back into my system. Red grabbed Akoni and Apollo helped me up. I thanked them and sat on the couch.

"Okay, who are you, and how do you know about my perceive ability?" shouted Apollo. "You're a complete stranger! Only me, the Wrights, and possibly Ema and Klavier know about that!"

"You're yelling so loud that I'm wondering how everybody doesn't know," I shot back.

"Not important, just tell us how you know," Phoenix said quickly.

_Crap, no way out of this one._

I explained EVERYTHING to them: how Akoni, Red, and I were from a different earth, how they were characters in a video game to us, and everything else I needed to say.

Apollo shook his head, trying to comprehend what I was saying. "Okay, so you've played all these 'Ace Attorney games' through our eyes?"

"Yeah. And that 3DS is what got me here," I said. "Either someone wants me here..."

"...Or Phoenix out of the picture," finished Red.

"How do we know you aren't lying?" accused Phoenix.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you see a Psyche-Lock on me?"

"Hey, only Pearls and Edgeworth knows about those!"

"And Mr. Misham, who is dead. That's proving that my story."

I saw Phoenix smirking slightly. "I guess they were right."

"Who were right?" asked Akoni.

"I found some... discoveries when I was working with Edgeworth and Franziska to come up with the Jurist system."

"How did you convince Franziska?" I questioned.

"Oh, it took a lot of effort but we convinced her."

"So what were these discoveries?"

"Apparently scientists have discovered coding found in our bodies while they were studying atoms. According to the article, it's the same coding found in computers, making us susceptible to computer viruses and file corruption."

"Ugh, and I thought this world was screwed up enough," Apollo complained.

"I thought consoles couldn't get viruses," said Red.

"Anything with Internet connection can receive a virus, computers, cell phones, even game consoles," explained Akoni.

"In theory yes," I said, "but the virus would have to be coded for the system and you would have to download it directly into the system, which is impossible unless suddenly users could upload their software to the marketplace."

"What about roms?"

"...Forgot about those."

"Yeah, but I don't think it affects you guys since you are originally from earth," said Phoenix.

"Can we still go back?" Akoni asked me.

"I dunno, I'll try," I replied.

I grabbed the 3DS and my Apollo Justice game. I inserted the game into console with the badger I will see in my nightmares. I hesitantly turned on the console. It sparked and fizzed. Nothing.

_Oh frick._

Red noticed my face. "What's wrong? Why haven't we left?"

"Erm... I think it broke on that last one. We're stuck here."


	3. Chapter 3

"W-WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?" shrieked Red, freaking out.

"WE'RE STUCK IN A VIDEO GAME?" screamed Akoni.

"Well, it's Ace Attorney!" I exclaimed. "I know every which way!"

"But people get killed all the time on this game!" yelled Akoni.

"Usually they're a few months apart," said Apollo. "So it's not like it's a normal thing. And there hasn't been anything big since the State vs. Misham trial."

"See? Now relax," I assured.

Akoni and Red seemed to relax a little, but not entirely convinced. I looked at Apollo and Phoenix.

"Is there any way to fix this?" I asked. "Do you have anybody to look at it?"

"Erm... maybe Ema could," Apollo suggested. "But she's a forensic scientist."

"It's better than nothing," Phoenix said flatly. "But she's busy with an investigation for a few days. We have to wait."

"Where do we stay?" asked Akoni.

"Well, Trucy's at a friend's for the weekend, so you could take her room for now."

I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't squeal.

_Dear god I am such a fangirl._

I was kind of jittery. My fangirl side was starting to get the better of me. I have to scream in a pillow or something or else I'll have a spasm in from of EVERYONE... and no one wants to see that. I gripped my pants tightly to try and hold everything in.

"Alright, I'll show you guys to Trucy's room then go to Borscht Bowl Club. I doubt anyone wants to come hear me play piano so you can stay with Apollo," Phoenix told us.

Phoenix stood up and led us up to a flat above the Agency. He opened the door revealing a plain bedroom with Gavinners poster across the walls.

"Right, I'm off to BBC," said Phoenix. "I wish you good luck, Apollo."

"Gee thanks," Apollo replied sarcastically.

Phoenix walked out and shut the door. I hopped onto the bed, giggling a little bit.

Akoni and Red began to leave the room with Apollo.

"We're going go grab a bite at a nearby burger stand," said Apollo: "You gonna come?"

"Yeah, give me a second," I told them.

I waited for them to leave the room. I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. I laughed and squealed. I rolled all over the bed, letting my insanity take over. Once my fit passed, I got off the bed. I ran downstairs to Apollo, who had changed into jeans and a t-shirt, and the two idiots.

"Right, I'm all set!" I exclaimed.

Red looked weirded out. "What were you-"

"Let's forget that," I quickly said. I was trying to prevent Red from finding out about my obsessive side. After all, how would he react if he found out I was a fangirl?

"If you say so," he said and flashed a seductive grin. I blushed.

_Dammit, he knows!_

I looked over at Akoni, who was red in fury.

_What's up with him?_

Ignoring Akoni's rage, we walked out of the agency. I stayed near Apollo, trying to ignore the drama between Akoni and Red. I looked up at Apollo's hair. They look less like potential weapons in person. I reached up to touch them. Apollo smacked my hand away.

"Don't touch my hair!" Apollo exclaimed. "Or I'll touch yours."

"Better not!" I shot back.

Apollo began to grab my glorious blue lock. I repeatedly beat his hand until he stopped.

"Alright, I'll stop!" Apollo yelled as he put his hands away.

I smiled confidently as we continued down to the burger joint. I ordered a bacon cheeseburger. Everything is better with bacon, unless you're that guy in Japan who ordered over a thousand bacon strips on his whopper.

I grabbed my burger and sat next to Apollo. Akoni and Red reluctantly sat next to each other.

I rolled my eyes. "What is wrong with you two? You guys are best friends and roommates who get along better than anybody else. What could possibly come between you two?"

"It's probably a girl," Apollo said. "I saw that all the time in high school."

Red and Akoni turned red. "How did you-"

Apollo grinned. "I'm not a total idiot."

"So who's the lucky lady?" I teased.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," Akoni quickly said.

I was a little taken aback, but I understood. Who wants to tell someone your crush?

After talking and laughing for maybe an hour, the manager kicked us out. Well, I got in a fight with one of the customers and he claimed that I started it.

_OH COME ON! THAT BASTARD TOTALLY DESERVED THAT! HE BITCHED AT AKONI FOR NO REASON!_

I grumbled to myself on the way back to the agency with Red and Akoni still laughing at the entire thing and Apollo seemed a little anxious about it.

"Oh god I hope I don't get fired over this," Apollo said under his breath.

We entered the agency with Phoenix about to pass out with "grape juice" about to fall out of his hand. When he noticed we came back, he automatically sat up and gave his usual eccentric expression.

"Hey, I heard the manager threw you guys out of he burger stand," Phoenix said casually.

Apollo gulped. "A-Are you going to fire me?"

"Fire you? Now why would I do that?"

Apollo looked shocked. "But-but I, I mean, we-"

"Pollo, relax. I've been thrown outta there myself a few times. The guy's memory is terrible. Give it a few days and he'll forget all about it."

"I'm not even gonna ask what you did," I said.

Phoenix shrugged. "Some older guys were picking on Trucy because of me and her real father, so I may have sent them to the emergency room."

Suddenly, I liked Phoenix a whole lot more. I grinned.

"Come, sit," Phoenix offered.

I sat directly across from Phoenix, fearing that getting too close will bring on an unneeded spasm. Akoni and Red sat next me on either side and Apollo sat next to Phoenix.

"So, you're from another dimension," stated Phoenix.

"Yep," I replied. "Another dimension just as screwed up as this one, but in different ways."

"So... what's the legal system like in your dimension?"

I paused, thinking everything through. "Some say it's the fairest, others disagree. I have no stand on the subject. But considering that we have an impartial jurist system guaranteed by the Constitution and the Bill of Rights and anything that goes against that no matter how bad crime gets would be considered unconstitutional, yeah I think it's all right. Plus most of the time we go through the evidence before we arrest someone instead of the first person to find the crime scene, unless he is the perpetrator."

"It IS the fairest legal system in the world," said Red.

"Actually, statistics show that Norway has the fairest legal system," argued Akoni.

"...See why I have no stand," I told them.

"You sound like you watch a lot of crime shows," said Apollo.

"That and the food network," I replied. "Other than that I play video games, play laser tag, and pull pranks on the popular girls."

"You sound like one of the guys," Apollo remarked.

"I pretty much am, it's where I fit in," I replied. "All the girls hate me."

"Trucy would like you, along with Kay, Maya, Pearl, maybe Ema and some other girls I met I can't name right now," Phoenix assured.

"Yeah, so what happened to the jurist system?" I asked. "Wasn't that still in the Constitution?"

"Amendment 28, proposed in 1995 and ratified in 1998," Phoenix recited, almost robotically as if he were reading it right out of a textbook. It actually scared me a little bit. At least his hobo self showed SOME emotion. "All speedy and public trials shall last for the maximum duration of three days as the prosecution brings forth the witnesses and defense shall cross-examine. The judge shall decide the verdict of the accused rather than an impartial jury."

"Sounds perfect for von Karma," I commented. "It practically makes every defendant guilty unless there's a super defense attorney like you two."

"Or you pretty much turn every trial on it's head," joked Red.

"That too," I agreed.

"I like to see you try," Apollo said.

"I did. I played Ace Attorney."

"Give it a rest, you two. I think it's time to wind down," Phoenix ordered us.

"You say that every hour," Apollo growled under his breath.

I stood up. "Us high schoolers will head upstairs. First one to Trucy's room gets the bed!"

I raced off ahead of the guys, not wanting to sleep on the floor.

"HEY!" the two of them shrieked as they raced after me.

When I reached Trucy's room, I jumped onto the bed, claiming it my territory for the night. I smirked when the other two idiots rushed in.

"Dammit!" shouted Akoni. "Guess we get the couch?"

"Guess so," replied Red.

The two of them walked back down the stairs. I got myself under the comforter and turned over. I peered at my 3DS, which is still charging. I sighed.

_I guess I was wrong. Everything is like how it is back at home. Well... except for Hobo, Apollo, and the other colorful characters. Ugh._

I fell asleep, hoping that maybe it'll turn out like I hope it will.

* * *

After three days of waiting and alternating who gets the bed, we were finally able to talk to Ema about my 3DS. Phoenix and the rest of us to a taxi to the police department and entered her office. When we asked her about, she seemed a little less than thrilled.

"You do know I am a forensic scientist, right?" she questioned. "Consoles are not my thing."

"Please, just have a look at it, Ema," begged Apollo. "You're the only one we can come to."

Ema rolled her eyes. "Fine, give me some time."

I handed Ema the 3DS and we left the office. As we waited, I went over to the vending machine to get some snacks. About ten minutes later, Ema came back out.

"I figured it out, come have a look," she told us.

We reentered the office and she showed me my 3DS.

"Scientifically speaking, this isn't a battery pack here," she pointed at what should be the battery. "It requires some sort of power source. If you look under here..." Ema lifted the thing, showing an indent that was in the shape of a 3DS game. "...some sort of chip supplies the energy. Do you have any idea what it could be?"

Bells were ringing in my head. I took out my game case and lifted the mysterious blank game card.

"Try this," I told her.

Ema took the card and inserted it into the 3DS. She screwed everything back in and handed it to me. I turned on the 3DS.

There were no random lights flashing everywhere. It simply turned on. The phrase "Welcome" appeared across the screen. At the bottom, there were several options. One of them was "Return to Earth".

"Red, Akoni, ready to test it out?" I asked.

"Yeah," they replied simultaneously.

The grabbed onto me and I pressed the "A" button. Phoenix, Apollo, Ema, everyone and everything except the three faded away around us. Instead of a violent storm like force like last time, it was more of a gentle spring breeze. My dorm room began to appear around me.

I was home, back at boarding school.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked around. I was back in my wolf hoodie and navy skirt. I looked to my clock. It was eight o'clock. Classes would start in an hour.

"Are we back at Ravenbarrow?" asked Red.

"I don't know, it IS my dorm room," I said sarcastically.

"Alright, I get it."

I opened my 3DS and looked at the options again. There was one that said "call someone". I pressed it. Several people came up. My eyes lit up when I saw "Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney Phoenix Wright". I pressed it automatically.

The cell phone rang. As each "ring" passed, I grew more and more anxious. Eventually, Phoenix picked up.

"Hello?" Phoenix said. "Who is this?"

"It's me, Skyler," I replied. "We're back safe and sound. Thanks for letting us stay."

"No problem. Out of curiosity, are you going to come back?"

I paused. "...I don't know, why?"

"Apollo may have told Trucy about you and she wants to meet you."

I laughed. "Fine, we have classes we have to get to. We'll be back around three-ish."

"Alright. Bye."

"See ya!"

I hung up.

I looked up at the guys, who seemed a little less than thrilled at my rash decision. "Do you guys want to come?"

Akoni sighed. "Actually, I kinda do want to go back. It was pretty fun there with Apollo and Phoenix. The characters are just so colorful and diverse. I'll go with you."

Red seemed the most displeased. "Well I don't. Apollo is nothing but a dork and Phoenix is just an old hobo with no life."

Red and his attitude took Akoni and me aback. Were these his true colors? Whether or not they were, I felt rage boil up inside me. I didn't care that I "liked" him anymore. Phoenix and Apollo gave us a place to stay and food to eat and he was just going to some ungrateful bastard?

"Look," I said sharply. "They gave us somewhere to stay when they could've just thrown us out in the street, and you're going to act like that behind their backs!"

"It's Phoenix's fault we were dragged there! He inserted the card!"

"Excuse me, but if you're going to put the blame on anyone, put it on ME! I'M the one who told him to put it in so I could play it later! Anyway we were all caught in that light! If it weren't for Phoenix you guys would've been lost in the game with no one to help!"

"But what about you? He let you go!"

"No, something pulled me from him! And anyway I've seen a map of where they live, so I had an idea of where I was going! If he let go of you, you would've gotten lost in the Ace Attorney world!"

"How would you know?"

"Excuse me, but the last time I checked I ACTUALLY played the games!"

Red sighed. "Fine, fine, I'm sorry. I really shouldn't act like that."

I sighed. Part of me began to hate Red. "Whatever." I grabbed my books. "I'm going to class."

I marched out the door. Red really pissed me off sometimes. He's just so... insensitive!

Ugh, whatever. I'll stop thinking about it

* * *

As usual, my homework was done before everyone else since I got at least half of it done at lunch. I waited for Akoni to finish his. As he was doing this, he looked up at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. "You've seemed a little spacier than usual."

"Huh?" I had spaced out again. "I'm just... thinking."

Something had been bugging me. I had felt more comfortable in the Ace Attorney world than in the real world, like I was supposed to be there. I felt safe. I didn't know if that was my fangirl side just acting up, or that there was something going on that I had no idea about. And who gave me the 3DS? Why did Phoenix know what to do when that light came up? It's like he knew all about it... Does he know what was going on?

_I'm just being paranoid..._

"Alright, I'm done," said Akoni. "So let's go!"

I heard the door to my dorm shut. I turned and saw Red standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked sharply.

"I said I was sorry, and I wanted to come with you," explained Red.

I had my doubts, but he did say sorry. He may as well let him come. I let out a breath and smiled.

"Very well, let's go," I told him as I held my 3DS up. "Get close to me."

Akoni and Red held onto. As I selected the "Travel Into Apollo Justice" button, an error window popped up on the screen. The words of the message stood out like the hair of Ace Attorney characters.

"DATA HAS BEEN CORRUPTED. DELETING CORRUPTED DATA..."

The instant I saw that I shut off the 3ds and took my Apollo Justice game out of it. I grabbed my DSi and inserted the game.

Akoni noticed I was distressed. "What's wrong?"

"My save data was corrupted! I shut off the 3DS the second I saw the notice, but I don't know if the data was still deleted!"

Akoni and Red paled. What if I just deleted our way to get to the Apollo Justice Ace Attorney world?

I turned on the DSi and got onto Apollo Justice. As soon as it loaded, I went to see if my save data was still there.

Unfortunately, my data was deleted. I was too late.

Panicking a bit, I checked the game on my 3DS to see if I could still travel. Instead of saying I could travel into Apollo Justice, all it said was "Unable to access game card".

"Erm, everything was deleted," I said as I reinserted the Apollo Justice game into the 3DS. "Give me a few hours, I've replayed this enough so I know the answers."

I stared as the plot of Apollo Justice flashed before my eyes again. I may have beaten this several times, but it is one of my favorite games. As the credits rolled, I sighed. One thing had bothered me the entire time: What if I just destroyed my chances of seeing Apollo and the others? And what if they don't remember us?

I reinserted the card and thankfully the card gave me the option to go into the game. I clicked the option to travel into the Ace Attorney world. I watched as everything faded from my room to the front door of the Wright Anything Agency. I was now in my Ace Attorney outfit. I knocked on the front door.

"Coming," I heard Apollo say.

Patience is NOT one of my virtues. I was all jittery as I waited for Apollo to come. Each footstep towards the door made me more and more excited. Apollo opened the door. Suddenly, I felt all that fangirl feelings go away...mostly.

"Oh, it's you guys. I expected you guys to fall through the roof of the Agency," Apollo joked.

Part of me was relieved; they still remembered us.

"Oh we're more courteous than that," I went along. "We would've fallen right on top of you if we had the choice."

Apollo let us into the agency. I walked in as calmly as possible. I saw Phoenix passed out on the couch with a grape juice bottle in his hand.

_Is he drunk off his ass or something?_

Apollo walked off to an open door. I was guessing that it was the entrance to the flat.

"Trucy, Skyler and the others are here!" Apollo shouted up the stairs.

"Coming!" I heard Trucy reply.

The magician rushed from the flat and pushed Apollo out of the way. I saw her rush up to us. I felt myself get a little annoyed when she was at least three inches taller than me.

_Ugh, EVERYONE is taller than me. I hate being a late bloomer._

I got over it after two seconds. I smiled and held out my hand. "Hi, I'm Skyler, Skyler LeClair."

Trucy grabbed my hand and shook it. "I'm Trucy, Trucy Wright!"

I smiled. I always loved how energetic the assistants of the series are. I saw Trucy catch Red's eye.

"Who's the hunk?" Trucy whispered.

I felt myself boil a bit. "Ryan, he's my friend. I call him Red."

"I'm gonna go say hi!"

I saw Trucy run off to Red and Akoni. I'll admit it. I was jealous. Then I sighed and remembered something.

_He doesn't like you, remember?_

It stung, but it was true. Who would like me anyway? I'm just some fangirl who's own gender hare every fiber of my being without giving me a chance to explain myself. Ace Attorney and doing fangirl stuff is how I escape everything.

I felt a hand push me out of the way. It was Phoenix. He had woken up. Now I kind of felt like shit. I didn't want Trucy and Red yelled at by overprotective Phoenix.

"What were you two doing?" Phoenix questioned harshly.

"Phoenix, they were just saying hi," I told him with my hands on my hips, trying to make myself look serious.

Phoenix glared at me, but his gaze eventually softened.

"Sorry, I'm being a little hard," Phoenix apologized. "Come, sit."

I decided to sit next to Phoenix this time around. Apollo sat on Phoenix's other side. Trucy sat next to Red, who sat next to Akoni.

"So you guys are from another dimension?" Trucy outright asked.

"I guess you could say that," I replied. How else could I describe that instead of saying I came from the real world with my magic 3DS?

"That's right," Red said. "A whole 'nother earth."

"Cooool!" exclaimed Trucy.

Phoenix seemed slightly amused by Trucy's reaction. Then Apollo looked at me.

"Hey, why were you late?" inquired Apollo. "It's almost five and you said you'd be here at three."

"Erm... my save data got corrupted," I said. "I had to replay the entire game again. Erm... I'm just curious, but how do you guys still remember me and the others?"

"I can explain," Phoenix said. "The game card only acts a way of transportation, but the plot line always exists in the coding. For you to travel safely, the only way for you to get into the game is only after you at least beat the basic plot of the game. You could get lost in the programming if you haven't actually unlocked that part of the game."

I stared at Phoenix.

_HOW THE HELL WOULD HE KNOW THAT?_

I guess my expression was too obvious.

"I've done my research," replied Phoenix.

I was still not convinced. Phoenix was hiding something... as usual.

"Relax, Mr. Wright is always this vague," assured Apollo.

My expression was too obvious again. I sighed. "Sorry, I'm still new to this whole actually meeting you guys."

Trucy ran over to me and squeezed next to me. I think I was a little too close to Hobohodou for comfort. Especially when he had the sickeningly sweet smell of grape juice all over him.

"Here," Trucy handed a flyer. "It's for my show. I do it every night. You and the others should come!"

I grinned. "Sure, I'll come. And I'll make sure the boys will get off their asses to come."

I saw the boys get a little scared when I said that. I can be quite forceful when I needed to be.

Hey, maybe I found a girl I can be friends with?


	5. Chapter 5

I was fooling around with the settings on my magic 3DS. After all, I didn't want anything to get screwed up while I was in the game and all of a sudden the data was corrupted. I was using the bathroom of the Wright Anything Agency, so I heard a knock at the door.

"Hold on," I said as I slid my shirt on. "Okay, it's clear."

Red entered the bathroom. I still felt uncomfortable around him, and not in a crushy way.

"Hey Red," I greeted. "What's up?"

"I'm just wanted to know if you wanted to come to the performance together," replied Red.

"Of course we're going together. I'm dragging you there," I teased as I put in a new pair of earrings.

"No, I mean as a date."

I stopped changing my earrings. I felt my little crush side of me taking over.

_Red is seriously asking me out? ME?_

"Uh, sure. But won't Akoni act as a third wheel?" I questioned.

"Don't worry about him. Worry about us."

I sighed. "Fine."

"Great! I'll see you in a bit!"

Red rushed out of the room. I felt part of me nagging at me; something wasn't right. Why did Red want to go out with me? He doesn't have a crush on me, I've been told that a thousand times by everyone: Akoni, the boys at school, the girls at school, the jocks, the geeks, the nerds, everyone. Even the guidance counselor told me that. So why would Red ask me out?

_Is he making someone jealous?_

I sighed and ignored that part of me.

You're just being paranoid. Maybe they were all wrong.

I got out of the bathroom and laid my clothes neatly on the couch of the agency. I looked around. Everyone had left. I must've been in the bathroom for a while. I sighed and shoved my 3DS in my pocket. Lucky enough, the Wonder Bar was within walking distance, so it only took me maybe five minutes to get there. Red stood there waiting for me with his million-dollar smile that I am never impressed with. You'd think he'd know that by now. Phoenix had to go to the Borscht Bowl Club, so Akoni and Apollo were just going to hang out. I was nervous. I've never been on a date before.

Something struck me as odd. I realized I have never REALLY hung out with Red. He was just... there whenever Akoni and me hung out. So... why does he want to go out with me? And why do I like him in the first place?

I sighed and forced a smile as Red wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Akoni rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry Akoni, she'll come around," Apollo assured Akoni about something.

_What are they talking about?_

I shrugged and continued inside. After getting a table with Red and a ordering a Shirley Temple, Trucy bounced onto the stage.

"Hi everyone!" she shouted, bubbly as ever. "I have a great show for you tonight! Now who's ready!"

After everyone cheered at the top of his or her lungs, Trucy began her first at. I tried as hard as I could to pay attention, but Red would not shut up. I mean, I know it's a date and everything, but I'm trying to pay attention to Trucy. She would finish and that's when we could get to know each other. But the questions weren't exactly the questions you would expect on a first date, like what were your interests are or something. He was always asking me things like whom I would've gone out with if he didn't ask me out or what a character in Ace Attorney was like. And more often then it seems, he would mention Trucy. Is he just using me?

_No... no he probably knows your a fangirl and is trying to get on your good side..._

I waited for the show to end before I responded to any of Red's questions after shushing him a thousand times.

"Sorry," I apologized to him. "I just really wanted to see Trucy's performance."

"It's cool," Red replied casually. "I'm gonna go use the bathroom."

Red sat up and left. If I have nothing to do, I have an incredibly short attention span. I walked over to Akoni and Apollo.

"...Yeah, I know how you feel Akoni," Apollo sympathized. "It'll get better."

"I know, but it gets annoying hearing the same statement," replied Akoni replied. "It's just-"

"-Am I interrupting something?" I asked as I sat down.

"AH!" The two of them shouted as they fell backwards.

"I'm pretty sure I'm interrupting something," I joked.

"No, no you're not..." Akoni said, calming down.

"Okay, just making sure," I said as I smiled.

"So, what's like where you're from?" questioned Apollo.

"The girls and the jocks hate me," I said flatly. "But I get along with all the other guys."

"So you're another one of the guys?"

I laughed. "I wouldn't like it any other way."

Apollo chuckled. "Nice to see you so positive about it."

"What's there not to be? It's where I belong."

After maybe several minutes of conversing with Apollo and Akoni, I noticed that Red wasn't back yet. I looked around. Red wasn't in sight.

"Have you guys seen Red?" I asked.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Trucy either," said Apollo. "She usually come greets everyone after the show."

"I'll go look for them," I told them.

I looked around the bar: bathroom, behind the bar, under tables, kitchen (don't ask how I got in there), and even backstage. They were nowhere in sight. I decided to go look around the bar...for Apollo's sake. I don't want to know what will happen to Apollo if Hobo found out Trucy went missing. I looked outside and sighed. They weren't in the front. I checked alleyway. Thankfully, they were there. Red and her seemed to be talking. Red looking at her... quite sexily, making me annoyed and, I'll admit it, jealous. Trucy, not really seeing what he was doing, looked slightly annoyed by him. Unfortunately, what I was afraid would happen, happened.

Red snatched up Trucy by the waist. Before Trucy could react, Red kissed her smack on the lips.

_I was being used._

I felt my heart shatter. I had still had a crush in Red, even after all that. Then I saw something no girl at my school would ever do.

Trucy shoved Red off her. Her eyes were furious.

"Get off me you pervert!" screamed Trucy. "You're supposed to be on a date with Skyler!"

"You really think I like that whore?" Red questioned. "She's nothing to me."

Now I was over my sadness, and in a blind rage.

"You perverted bitch-slapping cock-sucking womanizer bastard!" I shouted as I stamped down the alley. "You're just like the rest of them."

Red was taken aback by my language and fury. I saw Trucy bitchslap Red. I took out my 3DS.

"I never want to see your ass of a face for as long as I live," I told him.

I set my 3DS to send him back to my world. I clicked the okay button. I saw Red disappear before my eyes.

"Wow... I didn't know Red acted like that."

I turned to see Akoni with Apollo behind him. They were there the entire time. The two of them walked up to us. Akoni hugged me.

"It's okay. None of the other guys think of you like that," Akoni assured me.

I pushed Akoni off. "I know, you don't need to tell me."

Apollo was checking up on Trucy. "Are you okay? Did Red hurt you?"

"Not really," Trucy responded. "He just invaded my personal privacy and kissed me."

"I'm sorry, I brought him here with me," I responded unemotionally, still a little numb from the whole thing.

Trucy walked up to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "He treated all of us like that... some worse than others."

I smiled at her. "Wanna go get a burger or something? It's on me."

"YES!" Trucy shouted.

Trucy grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me to the nearest burger joint, Akoni and Apollo following closely behind.

_Heh, kiss my ass Red!_

* * *

So a week has passed since the incident with Red. Trucy along with the others and I kept in touch constantly and I was always visited them after school after I did what was left of my homework.

Akoni had moved out of the room he shared with Red and into mine. The housing director wasn't too fond of that choice, but Akoni made up a quick reason for him to move out. So him and I hung out even more.

I yawned. I had been up for god-knows-how-many hours working on a little project. I checked the time. It was twelve noon: I had been up for eighteen hours straight. I stretched and got up to use the bathroom. I rushed down the hall.

_GOD WHY DOES COFFEE RUN THROUGH YOU SO FAST?_

I ran into a stall as fast as I could and did my business. As I walked out of the stall, Melaina and her little clique stopped me.

"Okay, what the fuck is wrong with you?" she shouted crudely.

"I could say the same thing to you," I shot back.

"Don't play those games with me! Why the hell did you reject Ryan?"

"First of all, he used me to get a friend of mine. Second of all, he called me a whore and I was nothing to him. You expect me to continue my date after he kissed my friend?"

"Well, he's Ryan, so I would!"

"So you would let yourself be used?"

"Sure, if it means going out with him!"

Now I was just plain pissed off. I spat on the ground in front of her. "Don't you have any self respect?"

She never answered, not that I expected her to. It never had to do with self-respect. She would do anything to get what she wants, no matter what form it's in. I pushed her friends out of the way. I hated her and her friends and Red.

I walked back to my dorm. I haven't slept at all so that already put me on the edge. I yawned as I took another sip of coffee. I continued typing away.

"God this is taking longer than I thought," I said under my breath. "Thank god I'm almost done..."

As I finally finished the last line of coding, I let out a yelp of relief and satisfaction. Akoni walked in.

"Whoa, I haven't seen you so happy since Phoenix offered to play blackjack with you," remarked Akoni.

"Nah, I finished that project I've been working on..." I said as I yawned again.

"What project?"

"I downloaded an emulator onto my computer and copied my DS saves and the software on my 3DS onto the emulator so there's a back up if I permanently lose my data. I was going to test it later."

Akoni chuckled. "Okay, but have you gotten any sleep?"

"...not really."

I stood up, but I felt dizzy and almost fell down. Luckily, Akoni caught me.

"That's it, your going into bed," Akoni said as he carried me to my bunk.

I smiled as Akoni placed me down. I turned over and shut my eyes. I didn't fall asleep right away since Akoni kept me up.

"Hey Skyler, there's a message saying that there's a new Microsoft update. Download it?"

"Yeah... maybe my battery will last longer..." I said as I drifted off to sleep, listening to the rhythmic "beeps" of my computer.


	6. Chapter 6

_I found myself in darkness, not knowing where I was. In the distance, I could faintly see and hear two people talking. I walked towards them. For some reason, I felt like I didn't belong here. Not like at Ravenbarrow where I don't belong with a clique or something. I mean like I wasn't supposed be here at all, like I'm invading on something... like an alien._

_I continued going forward until I could hear the conversation and see who was talking. It was Hobo, of course, and another figure I don't recognize. He had a shirt that looked a lot like Franziska's and green hair. For some reason, I felt like they were chatting about me._

_"Look, you know who she really is," the green hair figure said._

_"Or who she once WAS, no thanks to you," Hobo stated._

_"Once was? I doubt that would be a good enough reason to give her your device."_

_"It was a test. I have another more advanced version of that 3DS. And she and my daughter got along swimmingly so I don't see why I can stop her from coming here. After all, you said she belonged here."_

_"Not in_Apollo Justice_I mean in MY world."_

Okay, I am completely sure they're talking about me. So what's this about not belonging on my earth? And Phoenix GAVE me my 3DS?

_"Yeah, sure. Can you leave me alone? I have a life to get back to."_

_"Not until I get what I need."_

_"I only offered to help you since you were once me. I'm done."_

_I saw the green haired man disintegrate into coding. I thought he was gone... until the coding began to penetrate itself into Phoenix's body. Phoenix let out a blood-curdling screech in pain. Phoenix had been talking to a virus, and he was being corrupted. I ran up to Phoenix to see if I can help, but my hand went through Phoenix's body. I was from the real world and I couldn't touch Phoenix._

_I heard a voice from nowhere... then I realized it was Phoenix's voice. He said "File Corruption Completed". Phoenix stared blankly. I was powerless to help him._

_I began to hear beeps and ticks like someone pressing a button on a keyboard. I saw binary penetrating itself into my body. I shrieked in agony. I collapsed on the ground and writhed in pain._

How is this happening? I'm not a computer program!

_As I felt myself slip away, I heard a voice; not mine, not Phoenix's... but it was that green-haired man._

_"Welcome home," the voice said._

* * *

I snapped awake. I was panting and in a cold sweat. I looked over at the clock. It was 4:00 am on Sunday. I could hear Akoni snoring. I rubbed my eyes and took a frappachino out of my fridge. I climbed back into my chair in front of my laptop. Akoni was kind enough to install the update, so I just decided to check the files I got when I installed my 3DS onto my computer. I clicked on the ".exe files" folder. In there laid a file that said "Apollo Justice Ace Attorney". When I opened that, every AJ character popped up as an executable. I assumed that they were programs launched so they could come into the real world and back since Red, Akoni, and I were on there.

I heard Akoni yawn and wake up. He looked over at me.

"Again, Skyler?" asked Akoni, annoyed. "Do you keep using the computer because of Ryan?"

"No, now go sit in the corner," I replied. I hated it when he talked about Red, and I hated that little bastard even more.

Akoni rolled his eyes and laid back down. I continued to look through the files. The folder literally had every character that appeared in _Apollo Justice_. It even had Lawyer Phoenix, Gumshoe, and Meekins... and they barely appeared in the game! After finishing looking through the files (as fangirling a bit) I stood up and walked back up to Akoni, now fully awake and reading our literature assignment _1984_.

"Hey Akoni, what chapter are you on in that?" I asked him. I had already finished the book recently, while half the grade was still trying to get through the bare minimum of the assigned chapters.

"Yeah sure, that's great Skyler," answered Akoni, not really acknowledging what I said.

I had a puss on my face now since Akoni wasn't paying attention to me and decided to turn on my Xbox. I grabbed a random video game and slammed in the disc drive. I found out the game I chose was Skyrim. I really didn't care; I had nothing better to do.

10 minutes later...

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A DRAGON?" I yelled.

My thumbs were aching. I kinda get hardcore when I play sometimes, so I tire out quickly. Akoni tapped my shoulder.

"I'm gonna go grab breakfast. Want anything?" asked Akoni.

"Nah, I'm good," I replied. "We'll go visit the others after you finish."

"Okay, see ya."

Akoni left, leaving me alone. I quickly grew bored of Skyrim. After sighing for probably the tenth time, I shut off my Xbox and hopped into bed. I fiddled around with my 3DS.

_So Hobo has one... and another more advanced one? God that dream was so weird..._

Now I was really bored. You know how you are bored, but you can do something to occupy yourself but you are too lazy to do it? Yeah, I felt like that. I picked up my Miku plush I got at my first anime convention and began to play with it. I loved it to death. I began to hear the objection theme in my room, and it wasn't from my Wii or the game in my DS. It took me a minute to realize that someone was calling me on my 3DS. After calling myself an idiot several times, I picked up my 3DS. It was a video call from Trucy.

I opened the DS and Trucy popped up... well, really her sprite. Due to the fact that I'm from the real world and she's from a video game, her sprite pops up.

"Hey!" Trucy greeted. "Wassup?"

"Just hatin' on Red, hatin' on Skyrim," I replied.

"Haters gonna hate."

"I know, right? What's up with you?"

"The usual, boys hitting on me, my dad threatening them, Apollo has some trial and I tag along."

"Yeah, so anything else?"

"Well..." Trucy started, but didn't finish.

This struck me as odd, since Trucy really hasn't done that before. "What is it?"

"It's nothing, I'm just being paranoid."

"Well it shouldn't be a big deal if you tell me then!"

"Okay, okay. I just think my dad has been acting... odd."

"Odd? It's your eccentric father. How can he any more odd?"

"It's not like he's acting weird... something's just... off."

"Huh. I can take a look at him if you want."

"KK! So, did you listen to that disc I gave you?"

"Yeah, who knew Klavier sounded so sexy?"

"I know right?"

We fangirled as Akoni reentered the room. He nearly dropped his coffee when he saw the state I was in: upside down with my 3DS in a Gavinners t-shirt giggling like a freaking maniac.

"Oh hey Akoni!" I greeted.

I lifted my 3DS so Trucy could see Akoni. "Hi Akoni!"

"Uh... hi," replied Akoni.

I grinned as Akoni handed me a coffee. "Thanks!"

"Are you sure I should give you that? You already seem cheery and giggly," Akoni teased.

"Nope, but why not!" I drank some of my coffee. "Should we test out that emulator?"

"Sure. Trucy, we'll see you in a bit," Akoni said to Trucy.

"Kay, see you guys in a bit!" Trucy logged off. I turned my 3DS off.

I approached my computer and launched the software I hoped to never have to program again. The second I did, my anti virus software popped up, declaring the emulator a threat.

"Ugh," I groaned. "What the hell? I knew this thing was over sensitive but COME ON!"

I smacked my laptop a few times and starting typing commands in vain; nothing would shut off the anti virus software. Frustrated, I shut down my computer. I felt Akoni's hands try to give me a shoulder massage.

"Relax," he said. "It's nothing to get upset over."

I brushed Akoni's hands off. "I know, we'll just take the 3DS to _Apollo Justice_. It only took forever to program that."

Akoni chuckled and grabbed onto me. I did the usual routine and soon enough I was falling into the middle of the Wright Anything Agency. I felt I sharp pain start from my back and reach every cell of my body. I moaned in pain.

"Whoa, are you okay?" asked Apollo and he helped the two of us up.

"Yeah," I said stretching my back. "Did we go through the ceiling?"

"No," I heard Phoenix said. "Then I'd feel my wallet get lighter."

"DAMMIT, SO CLOSE TO FALLING THROUGH THE CEILING!" I shouted.

"No, because then you would be paying for it," Phoenix responded sternly.

"Actually, my parents who hate my guts would pay for it," I corrected him.

"You parents hate you?" questioned Apollo.

"Yeah, It's kinda a long story."

Yes, my parents hate me, and I hate myself sometimes, for the same reasons. I was born with a weak immune system, and was in turn very sickly as a child. I can't remember a memory before I was ten where I wasn't sick, or at least had a cold. I take medication everyone morning, but my weak immune system isn't the direct cause of my parents hate.

I have a little sister... well HAD a little sister. When I was about five or six, the doctors declared a may not live much longer. As a result, my father went on the verge on insanity and started giving my mother all these weird herbs and medications so that my sister could be healthy when she was born. Unfortunately, that only caused my mother pain and my sister died at birth. I remember my mother sinking into depression, and I would always be asking her what was wrong. As far as she knew, one of her children died and one may not live much longer. She had taken me up in her arms and sobbed, saying how everything was going to all right. Now that I think about it, my mother never really hated me or blamed me for anything. She blamed my father for all of this. I remember them fighting constantly. But my father... my father hated my guts. The second he could, he sent me off to boarding school. I'd rather be there than home anyway. I never felt loved at home. I never felt wanted until I met my friend, Avery, in the fourth grade.

"SKYLER!" Akoni screamed, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh, wha?"

"Klavier gave us concert tickets! We're going to see the Gavinners!" exclaimed Trucy, who must've come down the stairs when I was thinking.

"WE ARE?" I shrieked. "AWESOME!"

Trucy and I instantly began fangirling. Phoenix simply stared in amusement, while Apollo and Akoni inched away from us.

"Well, we aren't going to just sit all day. Let's head out," Phoenix said.

"WHOO!" Trucy and I exclaimed as we ran to the stage.

"HEY WAIT FOR US!" I heard Apollo and Akoni scream and chase after us.

* * *

I began humming the tune of "Gunna Lock U Up" while Trucy and I did a little dance. We were still pumped from extra coffee and a concert listening to Klavier and his band. Akoni seemed to have enjoyed the concert, while Apollo thought it was just a drag. Phoenix didn't seem to mind the music at all.

"How's the music in you dimension?" asked Apollo. "Please tell it's better than this?"

"Nah, it's about a thousand times worse. There are very few artists I like on the radio in my dimension. Most of the bands I like aren't even on the radio or they were a long time ago," I replied.

"We mostly listen to video game music because of that," Akoni added.

"Damn, can you show me some of the music you listen to?" Apollo begged.

"Sure," I answered.

"Hey, where's my dad?" questioned Trucy, looking around.

"I'm over here!" I heard Phoenix shout. "You might wanna check this out, something's up over here!"

I felt slightly suspicious, but it's Hobo Phoenix!

_What could possibly go wrong? _

We continued to the alleyway. When I first walked in, I saw nothing.

"Hello?" I called.

"Dad?" Trucy shouted.

I turned my back to look around, but I heard Trucy let out a yelp of surprise. I turned to see Hobo Phoenix grabbing Trucy in a chokehold, holding a knife to her neck and his eyes turned a pure ruby red.

_YOU IDIOT! YOU NEVER THINK "WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG!"_


	7. Chapter 7

_Shit._

I gulped. Hobo Phoenix, evil, and knife is a _bad_combination. I had an idea what was going: it was like in my dream when Phoenix was corrupted... except he's not dead. I was scared and stood there frozen. What was really going on?

"Daddy let go of me!" screamed Trucy. "What are you doing? It's me, Trucy!"

"Mr. Wright, what is wrong with you?" Apollo shouted.

"I am perfectly sane, thank you very much, Apollo," Phoenix responded calmly.

"Then let her go!" yelled Akoni.

I took out my pocketknife. "Stop this nonsense Phoenix."

Sometimes I feel like I had a split personality. There's my prankster, fangirly, teenager self. Then there's my completely serious self. It doesn't appear too often, though. It'll only come up in a situation like this. The angrier I am, the more serious and the quieter I get.

"Nonsense?" Phoenix questioned. "Very cute, but you really think your friend would do this?"

A chill ran up my spine. So Phoenix hadn't snapped after all that shit in _Apollo Justice_and blamed it on Trucy.

"Wait, your not Hobo Phoenix Wright?" shouted Akoni.

I smack my palm against my forehead.

_And what if that guy WAS Phoenix Wright?_

Apollo rolled his eyes. "Really Akoni?"

Unexpectedly, Phoenix hadn't gone into a rage. He simply chuckled, which soon turned into a sick laughter.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. But that's not the point is it?"

I stepped forward. Phoenix held the knife closer to Trucy's neck.

"Get any closer and Trucy's head we'll roll on the ground."

Trucy started to become distressed and hysterical, tears rushing down her face and yelping. I gulped.

"Let her go," I commanded calmly.

I saw Phoenix smirk. "I'll let her go... for a price."

"What price?"

"Drop your knife and 3DS and come with me. I believe that's a fair trade."

It was Trucy's life or mine. I was frozen. I didn't know what to do.

"Skyler, don't be stupid! Don't do it!" Trucy yelled at me.

"Skyler, think about this!" Apollo advised.

"Don't do it!" Akoni cried.

"Choose wisely," Phoenix stated.

"Skyler-"

"Skyler-"

"Skyler-"

"Skyler-"

A thousand voices rang in my head. My voice trying to think, Akoni's, Trucy's, Apollo's, Phoenix's, and maybe more I can't recognize. I covered my ears to block everything out, but it did nothing.

"**SHUT UP!**" I screeched. "**SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!**"

I didn't want to hear the same thing I've heard from the beginning of my life: "Don't be stupid and think about this, think about that." I'm sick of it!

Akoni and the others immediately shut up. Everyone but Phoenix was taken aback by my attitude. When I regained my composure, I stood up straight and stared into Phoenix's hauntingly now red eyes.

"I'll go," I said quietly. I dropped my knife by my feet, and I carefully place my 3DS at my feet.

Phoenix let Trucy go as she ran into Apollo and sobbed. I reluctantly trudged over to Phoenix. I saw him take out another 3DS, a Steel Samurai one.

_Of course... OF COURSE..._

"**NO!**" I heard Akoni scream.

Akoni grabbed the knife that I dropped and ran towards us. "**LET GO OF HER!**"

_Akoni... I swear you are such an idiot sometimes._

Phoenix reacted quickly. He grabbed Akoni's wrist with the knife and flipped him over, grabbing the knife in the process. He put the knife in his pocket. I felt Phoenix grab onto me.

"Hold on tight," he whispered to me.

I saw him press a button on the 3DS. Everything began to fade around me. I looked around, mouthing "goodbye" to everyone. I saw Akoni get back up and tried to grab my hand.

"Wait, Skyler I-"

That all I could hear. He said something else, but I couldn't make it out. Everything became dark. I couldn't see anything except for Phoenix and me. Forces like strong winds in every direction blew against me. Phoenix held me tightly.

"HANG ON!" He yelled over the winds. "THIS IS GONNA BE A ROUGH RIDE!"

_Wait, he actually CARES about my well being?_

I reluctantly held onto Phoenix tightly as he weaved gracefully through the winds.

_Just what is going on...?_

* * *

I kind of just stood there frozen. I had watched Skyler disappear before my eyes.

_I didn't even get to tell her I like her..._

I fell onto the ground, listening to Trucy sob into Apollo. I felt everything boil inside me; hatred, anger, sadness, frustration, disappointment, angst, regret, rage, annoyance, anxiety, god I can't even name all of them. I needed to do something to ease at least some of the pain. So I screamed into the air. I scream as loud as I could and for as long as I could. Tears ran down my face as I pounded my fist on the ground and panted to catch my breath. Apollo came up to me.

"Akoni relax and think," Apollo said.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down and think rationally. I stared at the 3DS Skyler had put down before she had disappeared. I reached for it.

"H-her 3DS," I said. "We can use this."

"That's the spirit!" Trucy exclaimed as she bounced down.

"I know you can travel from the real world to here with this, but can you travel from place to place within the game?" I asked.

"You can, I used to use it when it was still Phoenix's," Apollo replied. "I used to teleport to the courthouse and to the BBC."

"But is Skyler still in the game? She could be anywhere," pointed out Trucy.

"Right... is there anyway we can-ah!" shouted Akoni. "I just remembered something!"

"Ack!" Apollo yelped as he bounced back in shock. "Wh-what?"

"Skyler had installed this software on the 3DS onto her computer. When I woke up this morning, she was looking through .exe files of all of us! Maybe we can track her using that!"

"Wouldn't you need access to her computer?" Trucy mentioned again.

I smacked my hand to my forehead. "Right... and I have no idea how to use this."

"Ahem," Apollo cleared his throat.

"Right. So should we go?"

"Yeah."

Apollo grabbed the 3DS out of my hands and did whatever you did to travel between games. We were back in Skyler's room before I knew it.

"So this is Skyler's room? Looks nice but eh... lots of posters of us?" Apollo remarked, a little weirded out.

"I think it's good to be enthusiastic about what your interests," said Trucy. "Like me and Klavier Gavin!"

Apollo didn't seem amused by that statement in the least. I automatically jumped onto Skyler's laptop and opened the file with all of the characters. I looked through everything. I couldn't find Skyler's file. I did a thorough search for the files all over the computer (by saying to look through every part of the computer in the search option) and found nothing.

"Uh... bad news guys," I said. "Skyler and Phoenix's files disappeared."

Trucy's mouth gaped.

"Wh-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Apollo shrieked.

I nearly passed out. How were we supposed to find Skyler now?

* * *

I gripped "Phoenix" for dear life. I was scared that the force would rip me away from surprisingly the only thing that was keeping me getting lost in data. Suddenly I felt the weight of the force let go. I didn't hold on to Phoenix as tightly.

"We're here," Phoenix told me. "You can let go."

I let go of Phoenix. Surprisingly, even if there was no visible ground in the blankness of wherever we are, I was able to stand like I was on pavement.

_Huh, go figure._

I saw Phoenix reciting a few things under his breath. I couldn't make them out, but I tried to read his lips. It looked like he was saying computer commands.

_Okay seriously, what the hell is going on?_

Phoenix grabbed my arm. I looked up at him. Even with his red eyes, they showed no emotion. It wasn't even poker face no emotion. It was literally no emotion whatsoever. That freaked me out worse than when I snuck into my mom's room and watched _The Ring_ when I was seven.

"Follow me," Phoenix said robotically.

"I have no choice. I think I'm losing circulation in my arm," I replied.

Phoenix ignored me and I was forced to walk forward. I squeezed my eyes shut. Not that it was any different. It was still dark and I still had to walk forward. I rolled my eyes, with my eyes shut.

"Open your eyes," Phoenix told me.

I opened my eyes and... I was in the lobby of Wright and Co. Law Offices. I felt like I was about to pass out. I mean, I loved the Wright Anything Agency and everything, but this is WRIGHT AND CO. After screaming and fangirling on the inside, I approached Phoenix, who was somehow using the computer like a pro. Now I have questions I needed answers to.

"Who are you, really?" I asked him.

He stopped whatever he was doing. "Ah right, I said I wasn't your friend Phoenix Wright, correct?"

"Can you stop talking like Kristoph Gavin or Edgeworth? We're not talking professionally."

"Alright then. So you want to know who I am?"

"That'd be amazing."

"I'm Souka, Souka Naruhodou."

"Right, so you are a computer virus that infected my computer?"

"I guess of that's what you want to call me."

"Okay, so why did you kidnap me?"

"You'll find out eventually." He flashed an unnerving smiled. I felt chills creep up my spine.

"Why are using Phoenix's body?"

"Oh you had that dream already? You'll find that out sometime too."

_Great. The only new thing I found out was his "name"._

I looked at his desk and saw the Steel Samurai 3DS next to his laptop. It was my only ticket out of here.

_I'll think of something..._

"If you're just going to stand there, you can go rest in the flat. You should now where it is," Souka told me.

"Right," I said, walking off to where I believed the flat was.

_Just you wait, I'll be out of here before you know it._


	8. Chapter 8

I sat there quietly. Souka was there, typing away at his computer in Hobo's body, though he had taken off the beanie and the hoodie. I could hear the fangirls screaming since he didn't comb his hair and he had hat-hair. I had to keep myself from fangirling, which was pretty easy since that really wasn't Phoenix Wright.

He had called me down for dinner, which was nothing more than toast and water. I guess he shared Phoenix's inability to cook a decent meal, even in the microwave. I guess I should be thankful. I mean, I could be fed something a lot worse.

_Be careful_

I swear that it the fortieth time I've heard that in my head... and it wasn't even my voice! It sounded quite similar, but it wasn't mine. Something was definitely up. There was more to this than him just wanted someone to be his bitch.

Souka shut his laptop and stood up. He put the beanie back on and the hoodie back on as he made his way for the door.

"I'll be back soon," he told me. "Don't mess with anything."

Souka shut the door behind him. I sat there and finished my toast for another five minutes to make sure he was gone and doing... whatever he was doing. During that time, my mind began to drift off to other things. For some reason, it drifted off to Avery and my middle school graduation.

Like I said, Avery was the first person to ever make me feel wanted with the way my dad acted towards me. When we met in the fourth grade, it was like we were destined to meet; I liked everything she liked, she liked everything I liked, we did the same activities, we were good at the same activities, we were social outcasts, and we had the same viewpoints on everything. Of course, we were different in some ways. At the time, I wanted to stop being sick all the time. And it didn't help that I'm an early bloomer and the boys were _ALWAYS _looking at my chest, and not in the perverted sense. They had never heard of puberty or adolescence. I hated my body, and I covered myself up with my huge pink jacket. Avery, however, had that "well I gotta live with it, so if you don't like it, fuck off" attitude. She was never afraid to show some skin. She always wore black cut-off tops that showed her stomach and black capris with high heels. Of course her mom didn't approve of this, but we were at boarding school so our parents didn't have as much control over us. She was probably also the reason I dyed my hair blue (I had short platinum blonde hair), a choice I never regretted. She would always have pure red hair that was always in a high ponytail. Avery was the first person to make me feel at least somewhat comfortable with myself, so when she left, I took it hard.

This led me to think of my middle school graduation. Remember how I had a weak immune system? I have to take several medications and vitamins every day. I was in a rush and forgot to take them the day before my graduation. I caught the common cold (which turned into a full blown fever for me). I had a 102º fever; even Avery thought I looked like crap. But I didn't want to miss my graduation, it would be the last time I would see Avery since she was transferring. SO I decided to power through. Unfortunately, it boiling hot and we were having graduation outside. I remember being in my seat, feeling like I was in an oven with the heat, the fever, the heavy gown, and the clothes under it. I remember sweat dripping down the sides of my head. Eventually, I let the heat get the better of me. I fainted in the middle of the ceremony. I was unconscious for several hours. When I came to, all the kids had left. Avery was gone.

I snapped out of my thinking, returning to the present. I looked around. I noticed the Steel Samurai 3DS residing peacefully on Souka's desk. I took a quick look around. Making sure Souka hadn't returned, I grabbed the console. I tried to turn it on unsuccessfully.

"Fuck, why isn't this working?" I cursed.

Not knowing what to do, I put the 3DS back.

"Nice try."

_Shit._

Souka had returned.

_Curse me constantly drifting into thoughts for too long._

Souka grabbed my shoulders and pinned me against the wall.

"What do you think this is? Some kind of game?" he shouted at me. "This is serious shit!"

"Let go of me!" I shrieked as I kneed Souka in the balls.

I pushed him off of me and fled the office-lot building, wherever it was. I ran. I ran as fast as I could. Eventually the winds start pushing and shoving me in ever direction. It was like travelling in space without mission control. I eventually fell, if that was even possible. I tried to pick myself up, but something pushed me back down. I shrieked.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! ANYBODY!"

I felt someone pick me up. "God, you are such an idiot sometimes."

It was Souka. Souka had come to help me.

_Okay seriously what the hell is going on?_

Souka carried me back to his building. I felt myself shivering for some reason. I felt like crap all of a sudden and my head felt like it was going to explode. Souka felt my forehead.

"Fever. Must've been from those winds. Get some rest, I'll carry you to your room," he simply said. Again, kinda creeped me out.

Although, he did take me up to the room he let me stay the last couple nights. I laid me on the bed and left, shutting the door behind him. I was too lazy to turn on the light, so I just laid there in darkness. Not that I cared, I felt like crap anyway. I rolled over, trying to get comfortable. Too cold. I tried to get under the covers. I wrestled them off. Too hot. I sneezed and then I coughed. I hated being sick. Weak immune systems don't help in the least. Eventually I was just pouting in my pillow.

_Fuck this shit I'm going to sleep._

I closed my eyes... and nothing. I didn't sleep, I didn't lose consciousness. My eyes were just closed.

"GRAH WHY CAN'T I SLEEP?" I shouted.

I shoved my hands in my pocket. Surprisingly, there was something in my right pocket. I pulled out a small rounded rectangle. It was my cell phone. I sat up, bolted upright. I remembered that I left my email open on my computer. I opened my email and typed out a message to Akoni. I sent to myself, hoping Akoni would look at it. Now I was tired. I yawned I fell back, hoping this would all work as I dozed off.

* * *

I stared at Skyler's screen. For god's sake how I supposed to save her?

Apollo seemed to be reading one of Skyler's books. "God, she reads a lot of dark books."

"That's her thing. She always loves that kind of stuff," I told Apollo. "Most of the books we're reading now she had already read back in middle school."

As Apollo snooped through her stuff, I looked around on her computer for anything that would lead me to figuring out what happened to her. Suddenly an alert popped up on her computer. Skyler had an email. Out of pure curiosity, I opened the email. The first line shocked me so much I probably could've powered the school.

_Akoni (or Trucy or Apollo... whoever is there), it's me Skyler._

"Akoni? What happened?" shouted Trucy.

"C-computer, email, Skyler," I said through my shock.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" The two of them screeched.

The two of them rushed to the computer while I laid on the floor.

"_Akoni (or Trucy or Apollo... whoever is there), it's me Skyler. Look, I'm fine. I can honestly say that. Well, almost honestly. I have a fever... forgot to take my meds this morning. That part is my fault. Souka (the guy who kidnapped me. Don't worry True, your dad's still sane) hasn't done anything to me-" _Apollo read out loud before Trucy shoved him out of the way.

"Let me read! '_Listen up guys! You guys can track this email, trace it back to me, and find me! I used my cell phone so just trace this email back to my cell phone. One problem... you guys are going to have to get into the game... and you have no idea where I am. Just in case the software's bugged now on my 3DS too since I linked the two of them, you guys could use my antivirus software on my and debug my computer to get to that emulator software I did. Not only will you be able to get to me, but also you guys could get rid of Souka. Look I gtg... hope to see you guys soon._

_Skyler.'_"

I got up, finally over my shock. I squeezed between Trucy and Apollo to get back in my seat.

"Let me turn on her antivirus software... it's a lot better than what came with the computer," I said as I opened the software and ran a scan.

Now all we could do is wait.

I woke up and sat up straight. Something wasn't right. I looked out my window. It was sunny out, and I had a good view of People Park. Something told me that it wasn't right, but I ignored it. I stretched and went to the bathroom down the hall. I checked myself in the mirror. I looked like fourth grade hit me. My hair was short and blue with a pair of glasses with pink shades in them; I was wearing my giant pink coat with a yellow scarf, and bright red boots. Again, part of me said this was normal, while the other part argued. I just went along with everything. After using the bathroom, I went downstairs. Souka was there; at least I thought it was Souka. He wasn't in Phoenix's body. He was probably in his early twenties and had green hair. He wore a top that looked like a toned down version of Franziska's. He seemed familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Souka looked up from his desk and gave a genuine, but tired smile. "'Morning, Tenko."

_Tenko?_

"Um... morning..." I said uncomfortably.

"Did something happen?" he asked, a little concerned.

"Just a nightmare," I told him. "I don't want to talk about it..."

"Probably shouldn't let you stay up so late on your laptop..." Souka said as he continued with his paperwork.

I rolled my eyes and dug into the fridge for something to eat. I began to have cravings for my favorite food, cheese steak.

"Hey can we get some cheese steak later, please?" I begged.

"You just got some yesterday! I swear my wallet will be empty by the time rent comes!" exclaimed Souka. "Why couldn't you like something cheaper... like burgers?"

"Different portions of the cow. I like steak better."

Souka rolled his eyes. "We're going out on the investigation later, okay?"

Somehow, I knew he what he was talking about. "You SURE this gut is innocent? Seems suspicious to me..."

"Oh, don't worry so much, he fine. I've got this case in the bag."

I was still unsure, like something bad was going to happen. I didn't want to say what could possibly go wrong... so maybe reverse psychology works on the universe?

_What could possibly go right?...Yeah that sounds stupid beyond measure._


	9. Chapter 9

I grabbed my brown shoulder bag full of little gadgets. Again, just going along with everything. I'm trying to keep my head on straight, but this was kind of getting scary. Why is my hair short? Why am I dressed up like how I was when I was nine? Seriously I would not be caught dead in this much pink. I look like a freaking Barbie doll with blue hair.

"Are you ready yet?" asked Souka, putting on a trench coat. It was raining outside, but luckily the murder was indoors.

"My, my! Getting all bad with the trench coat, I see," I teased.

_Not that you weren't already bad... since you fucking_ _**KIDNAPPED ME!**_

"Haha, very cute," Souka said sarcastically. "Now get in the taxi. I want to get there before Prosecutor Grimmel gets there or we get thrown out by Detective Avon."

"Okay, what prank do we pull on Grimmel this time? Smoke or stink bombs?"

Souka by now was dragging me out to the taxi. "Very cute, unless you want Grimmel to arrest us again..."

"How is pranking assault? You tell me!"

"Just stop arguing with me and get in the taxi."

I rolled my eyes, but nonetheless sat in the taxi like he asked. I threw my bag onto the seat next to me. Souka gave the driver the directions, and we were off. I stared up as we drove through downtown Los Angeles, California, watching the passing skyscrapers lick the sky above us. Sometimes, I wish I could reach up and touch the clouds. I wished I could travel and explore new places. But no, I am stuck kidnapped by a green haired psycho in a parallel universe I don't belong. Right now, the sky mocks me. I'm too far to touch the heavens, too far to escape this nightmare.

"Earth to Tenko, we have arrived at our destination," Souka joked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I grabbed my bag and climbed out of the car. I stared at the building we had to investigate. And by building, I mean hotel.

"So the murder was in a hotel room?" I questioned, writing all this down on my tablet. "Weren't you just staying at this hotel?"

I had no idea where that question came from. It just came out.

"Yeah… actually it was an good friend of mine who was murdered," Souka said. "I didn't even know he was staying here… and we were on completely different floors. We ran into each other earlier that day and caught up on things. I wasn't the last one to see him but… it's kind of scary seeing your friend die right after you talk to them."

"How did you get out of being a witness?"

"They found the only connection to me with the crime was that I was a friend, but the defendant didn't do it. I know he wouldn't."

I saw tears coming to Souka's eyes. He bit his lip, trying to hold them back. "I-I'd rather not talk about it…"

_Wait… SOUKA IS ACTUALLY SHOWING HUMAN EMOTIONS?_

I tried my best to comfort him, but he shoved me away. Souka wiped his face with his sleeve, sniffling a bit.

"I-I'll be alright."

I put my tablet away in my bag. "Come on, you can get your vengeance when you put the true criminal away."

Souka took a deep breath and it was like his little episode never happened. "Come on, let's investigate."

We walked into the hotel. The lobby was just a typical hotel lobby, so it was pretty nice. However, not even five feet within the building, we were stopped by Detective Avon, a chemical red-headed detective who wore a lot of black clothing that showed some skin and had her hair in sort of an upside-down-twister-beehive style. She seems friendly with me, but she gives Souka a hard time.

"Hey Tenko," she greeted politely. When she saw Souka, her face turned sour. "Hello Souka."

"Detective Avon," Souka said professionally. He may sound all professional and serious, but I knew he liked her. I can see his face was slightly redder than usual.

"You know the rules kid. No entry unless you are somehow involved with the case, and considering what your career is, you must be the defendant's defense attorney."

Souka took out some paperwork. "Well I am now his defense attorney."

Detective Avon read over the paperwork. "Very well Rookie. You may go in. But I have my eye on you."

Souka grinned stupidly. I pushed him forward.

"Come on you big idiot," I told him. "If you have a crush on her, then why don't you tell her?"

"You can't just tell someone you like them!" Souka exclaimed. "It doesn't work like that!"

"I did and everything was fine, the universe didn't explode."

"Then you've got some balls."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't we have an investigation to do?"

Souka grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me into the elevator. "Come on…"

I pouted a bit in the elevator as it climbed to the twelfth story. We walked briskly down the hall to the murder scene in room 1229. Souka swung the door open to an unpleasant surprise. Grimmel stood there, collecting some evidence.

"Well, well, well if it isn't greenhorn defense attorney Souka Kurosawa and annoying little assistant Tenko Tsukino," Grimmel mocked. He stood up sinisterly and confidently even in his longer than usual dark hair, paper white skin, and the darkest colored business suit you can get. "What an unfortunate surprise."

"Come at me bro!" I shouted at him.

"What?"

"Ugh, you'll never understand the beauty of internet memes."

Souka covered my mouth with his palm. "Can we investigate, Prosecutor Grimmel? We have a right to be here as well."

"Of course, but I doubt you will find anything. Your friend is as good as guilty."

Grimmel cackled. This and his previous statement stung Souka. He clenched his fists in anger, letting it boil inside him. Then he just exploded, lunging at Grimmel. I grabbed Souka to hold him back.

"MIKATA WOULDN'T KILL YUJIN!" Souka screamed. "WE WERE BEST FRIENDS! WE COULDN'T KILL EACH OTHER IF WE WANTED TO!"

"Ah that's not what the facts present, now is it? Yujin Satsugai is dead, murdered. And who is the accused and likely murderer? Mikata Shujin. Now calm down boy. Unlike the last three cases, you won't be able to turn the trial on its head with one of your shenanigans."

And with that Grimmel left the room, leaving Souka in this angry-depressed state. I let him go, and he simply fell on his knees. I sighed and picked him up.

"Come on, we both know Mikata is innocent. Let's solve this case and set him free."

Souka got up and wiped his tears away. "Yeah, your right. Let's do this."

_How to be an Assistant in Ace Attorney:_

_1. Have some weird obsession-check_

_2. Make weird remarks only you and your partner would get-check_

_3. Have some type of job/hobby that defines you-check (apparently computers and hacking)_

_4. Provide emotional support when needed-check_

After an hour of investigating, we found absolutely nothing other than what was had already known about the murder. I groaned and fell on the floor.

"What do we do?" I moaned.

Souka was pacing back and forth. "There has to be something… there just has to be!"

A looked flashed on his face, like he just thought of something. "Wait here… I'm going back to the agency to get something. I won't be that long. I think I just cracked this case!"

Souka ran out of the room and rushed down to the lobby as fast as possible. I sat there, bored. After maybe ten minutes, I heard someone rushing back to the room. I sat up.

"Souka?" I called out.

Nope, I was way off. Grimmel walked into the room.

"Oh great it's you. What do you want?" I asked coldly.

Grimmel simply grinned and took out a taser. "I am not losing another trial to that rookie."

_**OH SHIT. IT'S VON KARMA ALL OVER AGAIN.**_

Grimmel approached me. I immediately got onto my feet and prepared for a fight. I tried to find something in my bag, but Grimmel simply knocked it out of my hand, holding the taser near my chest.

"Tenko I'm back, sorry for-" Souka walked into the room, only to find me cornered by Grimmel.

Grimmel grabbed me into a chokehold, holding the taser deathly close to my heart.

"Don't hurt her!" Souka shouted.

"Give up the trial or your friend goes."

"But she's sensitive to this kind of thing. She'll die if you taze her!"

_Wait... WHAT?_

I instantly began to struggle. "Get the hell away from me! Don't listen to whatever he's saying Souka!"

"Give up the trial or the girl dies," Grimmel repeated the terms.

Souka stood there, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, a wave of pure fury came over him.

"**GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!**" yelled Souka as he lunged towards us.

Grimmel gripped the taser and struck my heart. I shrieked in agony as the electricity ran through my body.

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I stood up straight in the bed.

_D-did I just __**DIE?**_

I panted and gave myself a few seconds to regain my composure. I went through everything in my head: Souka being a defense attorney and nice, me as Tenko his assistant, a prosecutor resembling Manfred von Karma only more crazy and murderous, a seemingly hopeless case we have to turn around, a detective with a bad attitude…

_It's like an Ace Attorney prototype…_

And that's when it hit me. All that really happened. I was experiencing a beta version of Ace Attorney. So... why was I experiencing it in the assistant's point of view? Shouldn't I be experiencing it from Souka's? It **WAS** his game at the time.

I sighed and fell back onto the bed. I turned my head in the direction of the nightstand. I noticed a device lying there quietly. I sat up, knowing very well the nightstand was bare when I came into the room. I grabbed the thing. There was a note attached to it.

"_Yes Skyler_

_I died. That case was supposed to be the last in the game before the creators changed everything. Why you dreamed of it and why Souka kidnapped you... I have no idea. You're going to have to confront him for that information._

_I left you this frequency so your friends can find you. Just press the red button. Good luck._

_Tenko._"

I stared at the paper for a second before shoving it in my pocket. I pressed the button and placed that in my pocket as well.

"Looks like it's time to figure this all out…" I said to myself.


	10. Chapter 10

I stepped downstairs, seeing if Souka returned. I still felt like shit, but I was definitely better than before. Sure enough, Souka was there, drinking some coffee. He looked up at me, smiling slightly.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Y-yeah…" I replied, not expecting him to smile.

"Coffee?"

"S-Sure."

I sat down as he poured me a cup. I gripped the cup as I took I sip. I flinched. I usually drink flavored coffee sometimes, but this was as bitter as hell itself… great I'm starting to sound like Godot.

"Blech," I said as I put down my cup.

Souka chuckled. "I take it you don't drink coffee that often."

"Not this bitter."

I put down my cup, inching it away from me. I was a little nervous. Why was the real Souka being… tolerable with me?

"Are you okay?" Souka questioned, sounding concerned. "You seem tense."

"I don't know, I've been freaking kidnapped by a computer virus, I don't know where I am, and I don't know why I'm here," I answered sarcastically.

"Hm… yes that would trouble most people."

I sighed. "Why am I here? Why are you suddenly being nice to me?"

Souka smirked. "Hm… I though Tenko would've known. Guess not… then again, if you don't know, she doesn't"

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's step back to when I was supposed to be the main character of 'Ace Attorney'. The cases were all planed out. Tenko died. Now, there aren't just 3DS's with this feature. Most portable consoles have one of them like that. The gameboy one was in creation and they were going to test us on it. Unfortunately, they redid everything. But they when they tried to delete our executables, something went wrong. Since someone left the gameboy hooked up, 2 characters came into the real world. One was detective Avon's file… Avery. The other was Tenko's. And she's standing in front of me."

"You're saying I was a scrapped version of Maya Fey? That's a load of bullshit."

"Want me to prove it?"

"Sure."

Souka stood up and walked over to his computer. He brought an old file, the file he was talking about with all the executables from the game. He opened Tenko's file in some software where you could view the file's entire coding. Then he connected his Steel Samurai 3DS and brought up the coding in that one. I stared at them as he scrolled down the both of them. The coding was exactly the same.

"H-how do you know that's not a fake?"

"Easy." Souka opened a file that I believed was Maya's from the first game. I shoved Souka out of his seat and read their coding. They had slight differences. I was stupefied. I stood there in silent shock.

"See? That's why. I'm going to get rid of all the other Ace Attorney characters and create the game I was supposed to be in. But first I need the characters from the original game."

Souka's plan snapped me out of my shocked state. "And who said I was going to follow you?"

I saw Souka grab a knife and held it to Phoenix's heart. "Then you can say goodbye to Phoenix."

"Phoenix is made of data. You can't stab data."

"You're smarter than you look. I could also just delete Phoenix's file from existence…."

"Don't you dare."

"Then do as I say. Now go upstairs to where you were sleeping until I can tell you to come down."

Angry, but unable to do anything else, I climbed upstairs and slammed the door to my room. I pouted on the bed. I didn't want to be a video game character; I wanted to go back to Ravenbarrow despite my peers.

_I guess this is what irony feels like._

I turned over and opened my cell phone for some sort message from the others: nothing. I sighed and fell back on the bed.

_I hope helps comes soon._

* * *

Apollo was fiddling with Skyler's 3DS and Trucy was reading one of Skyler's books. We had no idea what to do. I looked through Skyler's computer for anything. Nothing. I just stared at her screen. The antivirus software froze and I had to shut it down since Skyler never deletes anything on her computer. I slammed my head into the keyboard. Suddenly, Skyler's 3DS started beeping.

"What the?"

Apollo began to fiddle around with the console. He sat up.

"What's wrong?" asked Trucy.

"This thing won't shut up! It says that it detected some unknown frequency," replied Apollo.

"Where's it coming from?" I questioned.

"It says it's coming from the game. Should we go?"

"It could be Skyler. Let's do it."

Apollo pressed the button the 3DS and we were back in Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney. We followed Apollo as he tracked the source of the frequency. We were soon led to where Skyler was captured.

"She's somewhere around here," Apollo told us.

For two hours, the three of us were searching in every nook and cranny. No. Fucking. Thing.

"Ugh, are you sure that thing isn't busted?" I asked in frustration.

"It says it's coming from right here where she disappeared," Apollo answered, irritated. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, get a working-"

"Before you two start fighting like when Polly forgets to buy grape juice for Daddy, you might wanna look under you," Trucy said.

We looked down. We saw absolutely nothing.

"What are we looking at?" Apollo questioned.

Trucy crawled on the ground under Apollo and stuck her finger in the ground. She seemed to stretch a hole in the ground. It was just darkness. Apollo's eyes lit up.

"She's through there!" Apollo exclaimed. "Let's go!"

We jumped through the hole, not knowing what to expect. The second I went through I was hit by blasts of wind all over my body. They reminded me of the winds from when we first went into the Ace Attorney universe.

"WHERE DO WE GO?" I shouted at Apollo over the winds.

"THIS WAY!" Apollo shouted back, pointing forward.

We rushed forward, fighting against the winds, hoping that Skyler was okay.

* * *

I stared at the ceiling, hoping that the others were okay much as I didn't want them to get involved, they were my only ticket out of here. I rolled over, to my side looking out the window. Not far in the distance, a saw three figures going against the winds. For a second, I thought it was Akoni and the others. Then I realizes it WAS Akoni and the others. I jumped out of my bed. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

_WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?_

"Skyler, I'm heading out again. Don't leave the house," I heard Souka said.

"NO!" I shouted as I rushed down the stairs.

Souka stared at me. "Why don't you want me to go out? It's not like it bugged you before."

"I… uh…" I couldn't think of an excuse. "Don't want you to get hurt?"

"Mhm, cute. Now I'm going out."

_O-Oh fuck... Apollo, Akoni, Trucy... we're all screwed._

**Sorry for the short chapter! I've been busy and I wanted to get this chapter done... so I hope it's okay!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating! I just lost inspiration and had to take a long break... but I'm back and ready to finish this!**

_FuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuck FuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuck FuckFuck….!_

What was I going to do?! I couldn't just let Souka leave! Who knows what he could do to the others?! So I did the only thing I could think of.

I grabbed Souka and punched him in the jaw.

Not the smartest thing, but I was panicking!

"What is wrong with you, you son of a bitch?!" Souka shouted.

I merely kicked him in the face and ran around. My mind was racing and I couldn't stay calm. Normally I can handle myself in a fight, but this isn't headbutting with the jocks. Souka lunged for me and I froze. I was tackled to the ground.

Akoni threw the door open. "**SKYLER!**"

_Shit…._

Souka looked up. "I see you got in contact with your friends…"

Akoni immediately raced towards Souka and nailed him in the gut. Apollo helped me up and handed me my 3DS.

"Thanks…." I began to check the logon my laptop through my 3DS. Akoni must've run the antivirus software like I told him to. It was suddenly canceled. "Wait why did the antivirus software stop?

"It froze and we didn't know what to do," Trucy explained. "Sorry…."

"Nah, it's fine. I can run it from here, but it might take a little while," I explained, starting the scan.

Suddenly I saw Akoni thrown into the wall. I remembered that he had started fighting Souka.

_Yeah fight a computer virus corrupting the file of an overprotective father who can slam down a locked door. Real smart Akoni._

I ran to him to check on him, but Souka stopped me when I got within three feet of him. "Give me the 3DS."

"NO!" I yelled at him.

After dodging a kick and missing a punch, I was kneed in my chest. I coughed up some blood before I started to run. I really didn't know the agency other than what was showed in the games, so I just ran all over while Apollo and Trucy tended to Akoni. Eventually I got ahead of Souka and locked myself in a closet, waiting for him to pass. I stared at my 3DS screen as my scan continued. I wished for it to speed up, even if I only chose a quick scan.

After a little while (I never pay attention to time) I crept out of the closet. Souka was gone, but so were everyone else. I assumed they were hiding, but I was scared. Sure I've played way more horror games than I should, but this is real life. I continued down the hallway, wondering how big this place really was. I felt strange, like someone was watching me. But I didn't see anyone is sight. Sometimes I hear heavy breathing and footsteps echoing, but then I realize they're my own.

_Come on... get a grip Skyler..._

I wanted to cry, just break down and cry my eyes out. But I couldn't. Some part of me wouldn't let myself. I just wanted the stress to go away; school and life were enough.

Suddenly I heard footsteps that weren't my own and scuttling down the hall. Now I was freaking out. I felt like some monster was going to jump out at me and claw my dace off when I wasn't paying attention... I really have to stop having Saturday-all-night-horror-fests. I felt something, a hand creep down my back. I stopped and swung around. No one was there. Someone whispered in my ear.

"Nice try."

I tried not to scream. Putting all my effort into keeping my voice steady, I calmly said, "Who are you? Leave me alone."

I felt the voice smile. Don't ask me how I just did.

"Now, I believe you know computer virus very well. The duplicate themselves and corrupt other files and computers while accessing using the stored information on your hard drive. Seeing as you download many scary games I figured you might like this."

"Souka, leave me alone. I want no part in you scheme. You're as bad as Grimmel."

Now that hit where it hurts. I felt the world shaking. I had put Souka in a blind rage.

"**I AM NOTHING LIKE THAT PITIFUL AND COWARDLY CRIMINAL!**" Souka screeched. "**YOU ARE SAYING THAT I AM WORSE THAN HIM YET I DID NOT KILL YOU!**"

Scared and adrenaline kicking in, and ran as down that hall as fast as I could. "You corrupted my friends and threatened to kill them! And you think you're better than that man?!"

I heard no reply: just utter silence. Somehow I reached the end of the hall. A single door there waited for me. Apprehensive, I turned the knob and opened the door. On the other side was... Akoni hiding in the room I was staying in.

_... This is just fucked up. Like a horror game... Wow he's good._

When Akoni saw it was me he immediately calmed down. I smiled and waved.

"Hey," I greeted quietly. "How's it going?"

"Fine, my wounds were healing until Phoenix corrupted Apollo and Trucy then they started to attack me. How's the scan?"

I handed him the 3DS, but not before checking myself. "Almost done, give it a few minutes."

Suddenly I heard banging at the door.

"Looks like we don't have a few minutes," Akoni said.

Apollo barged through the door with Trucy and Phoenix. My mind went blank. It was bad enough when Souka corrupted Phoenix, but now he had Apollo and Trucy too?! The three of them lunged for Akoni, trying to get my 3DS, trying to stop the scan. If the software picked up on Souka, he would be deleted. Akoni was doing whatever he could to keep it out of their grasp but they were quickly overpowering him.

"SKYLER! CATCH!" he yelled as she tossed the 3DS over their head to me. I narrowly caught it before anyone of them could get it. I rushed downstairs, all three of them on my tail.

_Just a few minutes more..._

I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in, hiding behind the unusually clean toilet.

_Even as a prototype..._

The scan was finishing up, but Souka knew. Soon enough, they were all pounding at the door and doing whatever they could to break it down. Just as they crashed through the door, I got a prompt asking me whether or not I wanted to delete the threats. As the three of them lunged for me, I hit the A button, selecting yes. They slowed down as Souka was being deleted. At least Apollo and Trucy did. Phoenix grabbed me and held me against the wall by the neck, obviously not dying without a fight. He grabbed my 3DS and it shattered as he threw it on the ground. I felt like a part of me died when it did. Just as he was about to strangle me, he let me go. I fell to the floor with a thump, trying to catch my breath. It was over. Souka had been deleted. The three of them fell to floor with blank stares in their faces. I picked them up and laid them on the couch. I ran upstairs to Akoni, now remembering his wounds and how the corrupted were tearing at him for the 3DS. Akoni sprawled out on the bed, resting. I picked him up and carried him downstairs. He didn't argue. I picked up the Steel Samurai 3DS. This time it turned on successfully. I selected my dorm room to teleport to and got everyone close. The traumatizing scene of the office faded into the calming and relaxing atmosphere of my dorm. I laid Akoni in his bunk and automatically began to work on the recovery files. Once the files were recovered and restored, everything would be fine.

* * *

I waved goodbye to Trucy, Apollo, and Phoenix as I teleported back to my room. I got a new 3DS, this time with Hobo's button on it, and visited the gang regularly. It was my home away from home. Phoenix was like the father I never had while Trucy and Apollo were my siblings. Funny, that's how they feel about each other. I guess I really am an Ace Attorney character!

With the Wright Anything Agency being my home-away-from-home, life around campus became better. Summer was on the way, and it helped knowing I actually knew where I was going to be... and whom I was going to be with.

_All right, stay calm. When Akoni walks in, you just tell him. It's not like you haven't told a guy you've liked him before._

Anxious, Akoni walked in from soccer practice. Yes, he takes soccer. I didn't think he would but he does. Anyway, I stood up and trying to sound as calm as possible, I said: "Akoni, can we talk?"

"Um, sure," he replied. He sat quietly on my bed.

I gulped. "Uh... I really don't know how to say this... but I think I might like you... you know like-like you... Please don't be weirded out and if you don't feel the same I understa-"

Akoni grabbed me by the waist and pulled me in for a kiss. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear that."

I kissed him right back. Finally, boyfriend I know won't cheat on me! But seriously...it feels good knowing there are people who care about you through to the end.

"Okay, so I leave for how long and now you suddenly have yourself a boyfriend?!"

I turned to see that chemically red-haired girl in tight black cut off clothing and boots. I felt tears rushing down my face.

"AVERY!" I screamed as I ran to hug her. My best friend finally came home.

"Long time no see Sky!" she said as she hugged me. "Feels good to be back. So who's the boyfriend?"

"Akoni, we kind of have been through a lot and-"

I heard someone sneeze under my bed. I looked under to see Phoenix filming everything.

"Hey there," he said with a grin before fading.

"WHAT THE HELL PHOENIX?!" I yelled, trying to smack him as he disappeared.

"Who was that?" asked Avery.

"Long story, get some popcorn." I told her. "I have a lot to say."

I explained everything to her, everything. And surprisingly, since Akoni backed me up, she believed us.

"Wow, that's a lot to go through. So we're computer programs?"

I smiled. "Yep. Welcome to my world."

**A/N: And I'm done. Hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
